


Habits

by Quinn6765



Category: Queer as Folk (US), Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinn6765/pseuds/Quinn6765
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t like he hadn’t expected this eventuality, the one where his secret was exposed and he brought down the entire firm.  No, this utter sense of devastation came from more of the realization that he would bring down the one person whom he loved more than his own life once everything was out in the open.  And the most shocking part of it was, that person wasn’t Rachel</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Realizations

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Suits, it's characters or any of it's trademarks. No profit is being made from this fic.
> 
> *This is a WIP and the first fic I have ever posted. Concrit welcomed. Thanks!  
> **Additional tags may later be added  
> ***Thinking of making this a crossover fic..hmmmm...just have to see where it goes

Mike sat with his back against his apartment wall, beer hanging from the tips of his fingers, and his head tipped back. Aside from counting the 4,321 ceiling tiles for the third time, his mind was gratefully blank.

It wasn't like he hadn't expected this eventuality, the one where his secret was exposed and he brought down the entire firm. No, this utter sense of devastation came from more of the realization that he would bring down the one person whom he loved more than his own life once everything was out in the open. And the most shocking part of it was, that person wasn't Rachel

Yes, loved. He had come to that grand epiphany when Donna had called him earlier in the evening sobbing about Louis “knowing everything.” He had hung up the phone with a heavy feeling in his chest. The funny, or not so funny part of it was, the heavy feeling wasn't because of anything pertaining to him. He wasn't worried about losing his job, or going to jail. No, he was more worried about what was going to happen to Donna, Jessica, Rachel, and Harvey, most especially Harvey. Thinking about what this could mean for Harvey made him literary sick. Then he thought about if he was never able to see Harvey again and the pain in his chest intensified to the point where he was left breathless. It was in that moment that he knew. He loved Harvey. Harvey. The same Harvey that had hired him right after he had spilled a copious amount of weed on the interview room floor. The Harvey that got high with him right after his Grammy died. The same damn Harvey that held him the night he left Rachel when she confessed about Logan Sanders. He was in love with Harvey fucking Specter. What was he going to do now?

At that same exact moment Harvey was nursing a tumbler of scotch and waiting for Jessica to return with some kind of answer to the shit storm they now found themselves in. This was by far the stupidest stunt Louis had ever pulled. Mike may not have ever been close with Louis, but he sure as hell tried to help him in several instances. In fact, if it wasn't for all of Mike’s trying to make things better for Louis this whole damn thing wouldn’t even be an issue.

The problem was, Harvey wasn't sure who he was the most upset with; Louis for being a complete asshole about it all, Jessica for actually entertaining Louis’ bullshit, Mike for…well just being Mike, or himself for not seeing this coming. It also didn’t help when he was trying to call Mike and it was going straight to voicemail. Donna had told Harvey earlier that she was going to call Mike and let him know. At the time it had seemed better that she be the one to call, but looking back on it, Harvey wasn’t so sure anymore.

You see, about 6 months ago, when Mike had said something about leaving the firm, Harvey had felt something go through him. It was this odd sensation of being hot and cold all at the same time. He had never felt anything like it before and it scared the hell out of him. He knew the kid wanted Harvey to tell him to stay, but at the time he just couldn’t.

It wasn’t until Mike had showed up at his door the night Rachel had told him about Sanders that he started to get the bigger picture. He had feelings for Mike Ross. What that meant he wasn't sure. The fact that he, number one, had never (and I mean never) had those kind of feelings for a man before and number two, those feelings happened to be for one Mike Ross was freaking him the hell out. What those feelings were, he was not all too sure, but he knew they were more than just friendly. Not to mention that when he sometimes thought of Mike, he would get a raging hard on.  
Donna knew something was up…I mean come on, it’s Donna, but Harvey never said a word. In truth, Harvey was scared to acknowledge it out loud. He knew he was attracted to Mike and on some level, had known the day he had walked into that interview room. Why else would he have let the kid keep talking after all that pot had spilled out of his briefcase. But, to say it out loud would mean to acknowledge that red blooded male Harvey Specter, who up until a short while ago, was the biggest 0 on the Kinsey scale, may now be more of a 3. To top it all off, no other man made him feel this way, and Mike was straight. So, Harvey kept quiet while Donna speculated and for a while Harvey just dealt with it with cold showers or long late night right hand sessions under his thousand dollar sheets.

It was going on midnight when there was knock on the door. Harvey set his now empty glass down on the glass coffee table and walked barefoot to the door. He wasn't too surprised to see Jessica standing there as immaculate as always. She glanced him over once with a wry turn to her lips. His suit jacket discarded earlier in the evening and his dress shirt untucked left him with a slightly disheveled look, which on anyone other than Harvey would have just looked slouchy. Somehow, though, he could make it look dominate and sensual all at the same time.

“Harvey, we need to talk.” Words that no man ever wants to hear from a woman. Even if that woman is only your boss. “Louis is not going to let this go. He sees this as his chance to get his name on the door, which puts me and my firm in a precarious position.” While her tone was even, Harvey could see the anger behind her words.

When Harvey spoke he made sure to mirror her tone “So, you’re just going to through Mike and I under the bus then?” 

Her eyebrows shot up to her hairline “Actually no. I am going to give him what he wants. We have already agreed on that…” as Harvey’s opened his mouth to start his objections she went on “but there were conditions.”

“Conditions?” His tone conveyed his slight amusement as that as well as his irritation at the whole set of circumstances.

“Well…” she began “First off Mike Ross stays at the firm. I have found while he is indeed a risk, he is also an asset. ” Harvey nodded in vague agreement. “Secondly, once he is done with this year, he will be made junior partner, thirdly…he works for no one except you or me and lastly the office next to yours is his.” 

Harvey knew he was staring, but what Jessica was saying went against everything she had said in the past. Plus she was even breaking some of her own rules. “Can I ask why you did it?”

“Harvey, I've seen the way you look at him. Do you think I was really going to let you walk out that door? I can contain Louis. You just need to do your job and back me when I need it.” Her narrowed eyes did not go unnoticed by Harvey.

“Thanks Jessica.” Harvey said quietly. He knew that she needed to know that he had her back, just as she was showing him he had hers.

She turned back to the door with her hand upon the knob. For a minute she just stood there and Harvey had a brief moment of panic when he thought she might change her mind about everything she just said. Instead she looked down at the hardwood floors and then back up. Without turning around she said “For what it’s worth, Harvey, I do care.” She did look back at him then. Her eyes softened slightly “Just be careful.” And with that last parting shot she walked out the door.

“Too late” Harvey whispered to his empty apartment.


	2. No Apologies, No Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey Harvey.” Mike said quietly. This was the part he had been dreading, this feeling of anxiety, that steady thrum of insecurity. “Look, I know that you know Donna called me last night, and I’m not sure how to even begin to apolo….
> 
> “Then don’t…” Harvey cut him off curtly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * So, I went with the crossover idea (Just couldn't help myself)  
> **As always disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Suits or QAF, and I'm not getting paid.  
> ***And again I already see I am going to have to add tags in the near future. Concrit is always welcome.
> 
> ~Quinn

Waking up after a night of excessive beer chugging and making friends with the threads of the carpet was probably not the smartest thing he had ever done, but then lately nothing in his life seemed to be smart anymore.

Mike slowly stretched out his sore muscles and dragged himself towards his cramped bathroom.  Although, now with Rachel gone it did seem larger.  After relieving himself, he hobbled over to the sink and peered through squinted eyes at his reflection.  He looked like shit.  The dark rings under his eyes only enhanced the sadness within them.  Mike turned the cold water on and splashed some on his face.  While it did nothing to relieve the overall tightness in his chest, it did give him enough of a jolt to realize that he probably did need to call Harvey and try to start to apologize.  He made his way back to the living area and looked around until he found his phone.  He had turned it off sometime in between the conversation with Donna and about his fourth beer of the night.  As he Mike turned his phone back on, he was not surprised by the amount of messages that had been left.  Instead of listening to them he deleted every last one.  At this point there was only one person he wanted to talk to, so he pressed 1 on his speed dial.

“Hello?” Harvey’s voice was hoarse and if Mike didn’t know any better he would have said that it was a little despondent as well.

“Hey Harvey.” Mike said quietly.  This was the part he had been dreading, this feeling of anxiety, that steady thrum of insecurity.  “Look, I know that you know Donna called me last night, and I’m not sure how to even begin to apolo….

“Then don’t…” Harvey cut him off curtly.  “We all knew that this was something that at some point would be unavoidable.  Too many people already knew…and Louis…well, Louis has always been to damned nosey for his own good.” Mike heard Harvey sigh heavily “So, don’t offer any _I’m sorry’s_ or other such stupid emotional bullshit.”

Mike cringed.  He was stunned not only by the curtness in Harvey’s voice, but also by everything he had just said, was almost at a loss for words.  “Harvey, I…I don’t know what to do here.”

“You can start by sobering up, I can just _smell_ the alcohol over the phone, then you can go and finish those damn Menandez briefs that I know you haven’t even looked at yet.”

Mike was a little confused and it showed in his voice when he responded, “But, Harvey, am I not fired?”

Harvey sigh was a mixture of exasperation and resignation, “I have already spoken to Jessica, and she said everything is fine.  Just…stay away from Louis for a little while and you should be ok.”

_That’s what you think_ , Mike silently said.  “Ok Harvey, whatever you say.” All he really wanted to do was get off the phone so that he didn’t say something stupid like “ _I love you,”_ or “ _I miss you”_ or even worse _”I need you,”_ Because that would be really bad.  Instead, Mike found himself saying “So, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

With a long-suffering sigh Harvey returned “Yeah, tomorrow kid.” And with that he hung up the phone.

 

_Same time Harvey’s Condo_

 

Harvey had thought about everything the night before; what he was going to say to Mike, how he was going to play it off, everything.  And then the damned kid had called him.  So, Harvey, in true Harvey fashion, had played like he was nothing more than irritated at the set of circumstances and let the chips fall where they may.

It wasn’t like he could say “Hey Mike, I have _feelings_ for you.” A soft snort came from his lips.  No, that would be insane, and not within his _modus operandi_.  So, he had made the decision last night to just put it all behind him. Whether that would truly work, he wasn’t sure, but he did have a whole day to prepare for it.

Harvey decided it would probably be good for him to go down to the ring and take out some of his aggression before it played out on someone like Jessica, Mike or even, God forbid, Donna.  It would not be good to have certain parts of his anatomy and tied in knots by the fiery red head.

 

_Same time, in an apartment across from Mike’s_

 

Music could be heard pouring from the speakers where he had docked his ipod.  Noting that his neighbor was either never home, or really didn’t give a shit about the noise, the artist always painted with the volume close to supersonic.  He knew his neighbor was a lawyer, but the fact that he never said anything about the music lent creditability to the fact that he was a cool one if nothing else.

His latest painting was an abstract of greens, browns, and golds all mixed together with blues and yellows.  The green, brown and gold colors creating sharp lines while the blue and yellow colors were more rounded, one could say softer.  It was the representation of what love could really do, even if those words were used sparingly.  The colors complimented each other, the sharper edges giving definition to the softer colors, while the softer colors blurred the sharper edges into something that gave heart to entire piece.

He had been working on that piece for about two weeks, ever since he had come back from Pittsburgh.  The trip to the Pitts never failed to inspire him.  Of course it could be the outrageous amounts of blow jobs, or the extremely satisfying sex, either way, it lifted him so that he could be strong enough to make it through the tough weeks ahead.

His phone rang, and the only reason he was able to even hear it was because the last song on his ipod had just finished playing.

Justin picked up the phone with the ID flashing a familiar number, “Hey Brian.”  His lips curled up into his award winning smile.

“Hey Sunshine.  Look, I need some help.  You remember how we were talking of opening another Kinnetic?” Justin made a vague hmmm sound.  “Well,” Brian continued, “I’m going to do it, I just need a good corporate lawyer. Mel, not to mention being in fucking Canada, is just not going to cut it.”

Justin smiled into the phone, “Well, I have some good news then.  My neighbor, Mike, across the hall is a lawyer, and even if he can’t do it, I would be willing to bet he would know someone that could.”

“Good, well I have to go, but talk to this Mike guy and see if he is up for it.”  Justin snickered.  He didn’t know what Mike got _up_ for, but he had noticed the guy’s softer features. 

“I’ll let him know that you are looking for a lawyer.  By the way, my ass is _still_ killing me!”  Justin said light heartedly.

Brian just laughed and replied “Later.”

“Later, Bri.”  After he hung up the phone, Justin thought to himself, _Mike is not going to know what hit him._   Because, the thing was, Brian could never say no to a challenge and Mike was definitely that.  Even Justin couldn’t deny that Mike was gorgeous and would appeal to Brian.  Hell, he appealed to _Justin._

Oh this was going to be fun alright.


End file.
